A Faded Smile(EXO's Byun Baekhyun)
by BubbleTea1218
Summary: Yes I've changed I'm not as nice as I use to be I'm not as open as i used to be why because I don't want to get used like before because behind every smile there is a backstabber I distance myself away from people because in the end they're only going to leave I put on a fake smile because sometimes its easier to fake a smile rather that explain to the whole world how i truly feel.
1. Proluge

Prologue

"Neh can I ask you something" She asked glancing over him

"Sure anything" He replied as he took a glance at her and smiled

"Are you happy?" She asked looking at the setting sun

"Why the sudden question?" He asked back as the smile on his face slowly faded along with the setting sun

"Nothing much I just wanted to know, so, are you, happy?" She asked once more

"Yes, I am, I'm happy" He replied while looking at her

"That's good to know" She replied as she forced a smile and tried her best to hold back the tears that were desperately trying to escape her eyes as she met his eyes

"We should head back now it looks like the rain will pour out soon" He said breaking the silent atmosphere glowing around the place

"You go on ahead I'll say here a bit more" She replied as she looked down on the ground

"Are you sure, the rain is about to pour out soon and it's also getting dark out" He reasoned

"I'll be fine" She replied with a mixture of sadness and disappointment in her voice

"But" He started once more

"I said I'll be fine don't worry about me go on back please" She said as she cut his words

"Okay then I'll be going ahead don't take too long okay I wouldn't want you to get sick" He said

He waited for a reply but never got one and so walking away from the girl. Hearing him leave she finally let her tears fall as she felt little drops of water on her face the rain started to pour out and so did her tears. She cried her heart out along with the rain pouring out from the sky her tears that flooded her eyes fell as well. Tears that she has been holding back from the moment she fell in love with him. Tears the will never be heard by the one she loves. Without caring what people would say right there and then she poured out all her emotions to the air all the pain and sadness that has been stored up in her heart, she poured is all out into the air. It was like replay of her past only this time it hurts even more.


	2. Chapter 1: Painful Memories Off The Past

Chapter 1: Painful Memories Off The Past

_But you know there's something I believe, I want to try and live my life caring all my memories with me, and even if those memories are painful, even if they do nothing but hurt me, I want to keep them. Even those memories I sometimes wish I could forget, as long as I carry them with me, as long as I can keep holding on, then someday, someday I'll be strong enough that those memories don't hurt anymore, and I'll be glad that I have them, that's what I believe with all my heart. That's why all my memories are precious to me, I don't think it would be okay to forget a single one. Momiji Sohma_

_**Wounds are meant to heal as time passes by scars are left as a reminder of where we have been, who we were, the mistakes we have made, and the lessons we have learned. This is the truth but sometimes it is up to us if we do want those wounds to heal, because most of the time people don't want to undergo the healing process anymore they just want to get better but that can't be, because everyone must undergo the process of healing. **_

-oOo-

Another sunny morning came; the sun was shining in the open window. She woke up rubbing her eyes and finally tuning to her side to turn off her alarm clock. She got up from bed headed for the bathroom and got ready for work.

"Kim breakfast" Her sister called out from downstairs

She got down downstairs dressed up and ready for work she went to the dining area and took a sit.

"Good morning lil sis" Her sister greeted

"Morning Eionnie" She greeted back

"Here's your breakfast ma'am" The maid said as she placed down the plate

"Thank you," She said

"So what are you up to today?" Her sister asked

"Meeting with patience you" She said and asked back

"Same" Her sister replied

"So where is Oppa I thought he was picking you up" She asked

"Oh he went to the hospital first said he needed to check on a patient" Her sister replied

"Oh, so what time are you going?"

"10 maybe I'm going to my clinic first"

"Oh okay I'll be going on ahead then"

"Yeah see you when I see you lil sis"

"Yeah see you when I see you Eionnie"

She grabbed her things and her car keys and went on outside, she got in her car and drove off.

"Hi my name is Choi Kim I live in South Korea with my sister, my parent's dies in a car accident a few years back. Does my name sound weird well that is because I'm not a pure blooded Korean, yes, I'm not; my mom was a Chinese which doesn't explain my name at all. We lived in China till I was 6 then we moved back to Korea right after my grandma died. After my parents died, my sister and I still lived in the same house we used to live in, it was hard at first since that place is filled with memories we shared with our parents but we managed to survive. After a few year's my sister got a boyfriend and now their engaged wohoo for them soon enough after their wedding my sister will also move out of the house, of course they have their own house, which lives me with no one, but its okay I'm kind of used to it already. After my parents died I was alone most of the time since my sister was still in Med school at that time so she spends most of her time is the hospital and with her friends so I'm pretty much used to being alone by myself. Even though luck was never really on my side ever since I still tried my best in everything and since our parents home schooled us I got to graduate high school earlier than any kid would. So I got into a very good college, who knew that I would become a doctor as well. Since my parents had a very good business established, my sister and I were able to become fully fledged licensed doctors and now since my sister wanted to focus on her career she gave me the responsibility over the business the our parents left. Well luckily it's still up and running."

She parked her car and went on inside the hospital.

"Morning Kim" her best friend greeted

"Morning EunHee"

"So you busy today?" Her best friend asked

"EunHee you know I'm always busy" She replied

"Oh come on can you just relax even of one night"

"EunHee face it I can never relax you know I have tons of things to do with the hospital and all and the company you know I have a lot of responsibilities at hand"

"Please just for one night" Her best friend pleaded

"Oh fine" She gave in

"Yes"

"But just this once okay"

"Yes I promise I love you"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"I'll go over at your place tonight k"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Great see you later"

"Yeah see you when I see you"

The whole day passed by really slow for her night time came and she wished she didn't agree to go with her best friend but now that's too late for that now is it. The bell rang and she knew who it was.

"Coming"

"You ready?"

"Yeah hold on a sec I'll just get my bag"

"Palli yah"

"Arassoarasso"

"Oh and ah can we use your car hehe my brother kind of borrowed mine" Her best friend said while making a v sign

"Yeah sure whatever Eionnie I'm leaving now"

"Wow this is new" Her sister teased

"Yeah whatever" She said rolling her eyes

"So where are you girls going"

"Don't know ask her"

"You'll know soon now come on"

"Well just be glad you have a best friend that has a life lil sis" Her sister teased once more

"I do have a life" She defended

"Really now" Her best friend said

"Can we just go already?"

"Yeah go have fun go see the world around you expose yourself to people enjoy the beauty of mother nature"

"Can you hear yourself you where living the same life I'm living right now when you were still in med school remember?"

"That was like a century ago honey move on with your life"

"Whatever"

"Oh come on let's go already or will be late"

"Going"

The two girls got in the car and drove off.

"Where are we really going?" She asked her best friend

"Just trust me okay." Her best friend said

"Yeah sure thing because if I remember correctly the last time I gave you my FULL trust we both ended up in the principal's office and we almost got kicked out of med school"

"Oh come on that was college long gone"

"That was just a few years back dude"

"So what this is different I'm going to make you see what you're missing"

"Can you please look at the road I don't want to die yet okay?"

"Oh would you relax"

"STOP LIGHT"

"Sorry"

"Yeah right get out I'm driving"

"No you're not"

"Might I remind you that this is MY car?"

"Yes I know that but no you are not driving you can drive later on the way back home"

"You're getting good at this aren't you?"

"Thank you"

After a few minutes of travel, they finally reached their destination SAFELY.

"Please remind me to never let you drive my car ever again as long as I still want to live"

"I'll send you the memo" Her best friend joked

"What is this?" She asked

"Stop asking silly kaja palli" Her best friend pulled her inside

"Why is it so dark in here?"

'Shush be quiet it's about to start"

"What is?"

"Listen neukkilsuitninae shimjangi ttwi jireul anha(My heart be breakin')"

"What is this now?"

"What does it look like silly?"

"I'm going"

"Oh come don't leave now"

"Bubye"

"Look just stay for a while, and if you it start to get really boring for you then fine you can leave but please just listen for a while"

"Okay fine but if things get really boring I'm living got that"

"Deal"

"Bunhanmaeumeureo do bogo sori jilleo "ha" wechyeo do bwasseo(My pain be creepin')"

The night went on the concert was finally over the two girls got to the car and drove home.

"So what did you think?"

"It wasn't that bad I suppose"

"That's it"

"That's the closes thing to a compliment that I can give you be content with it okay"

"Well what did you think of the members?"

"They were fine"

"Fine are you kidding me their freaken handsome"

"You know I'm not that kind of girl"

"You'll never have a boyfriend"

"Well you'll never know the most miraculous thing can happen you know"

"Well it would take a huge miracle for you to have a boyfriend dude"

"Hm"

"Hey you should go out once in a while your sisters right go and meet other people have fun for once in your life"

"What I do is what makes me happy"

"But will that be the think that will make you happy for the rest of your life?"

"I guess so"

"Kimadmit it or not someday you will want someone to be there with you by your career that is just for now, but, time will come all of this, all this things that you think makes you happy right now, soon enough you will realize that this is not what really makes you happy. Know why, because there will always be something or maybe even someone that makes you much happier that you are now." Her best friend said

"EunHee you know I'm not that type of girl." She reasoned out

"Kim your sister is getting married soon enough" Her best friend started

"So?" She asked

"Once your sister is married you know she will move out of the house." Her best friends continued

"Your point being" She asked

"You'll be left alone again Kim you're my best friend and you'll still have me around and you will still have your sister but we even if you do have us around will only see each other at work you'll have the house all to yourself" Her best friend continues

"I really don't get you." She said

"Kim you will need and want someone to be there by your side someday. I know you have gone through so much already and it's not easy for you to trust people but soon enough you would have to break down that wall that your continually building up to protect yourself from getting hurt further believe me or not if you won't you will end up getting even more hurt" Her best friend ended

"EunHee you know I'm content with my life and I don't want that to change I'm happier this way." She reasoned out

"Someday you'll eat those words trust me" Her best friend said

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

"Someday you'll know what I mean" Her best friend replied

"You really think there is something out there that can make me happier that I am right now?" She asked

"Yes I do because I know there is someone out there that will see through your fake smiles" Her best friend replied once more

"Why don't you stay overnight?" She said

"Yeah that'd be fun" Her best friend replied

The following morning she did her usual routine get up from bed get ready for work have some breakfast.

"So how was your evening?" Her sister asked

"Fine" She replied

"I heard you guys went to see EXO's debut"

'Yeah it was supper cool Eionnie" Her best friend said

"Who" She asked

"The thing you went to see last night." Her sister explained

"I still don't get it who's EXO?" She asked

"The concert you saw last night the boy group the was singing and dancing last night yeah that's them" Her sister explained

"How do you even know them?" She turned towards her sister

"Like duh their songs are like viral all over the net," Her sister replied

"Oh"

"So how was their debut I bet it was awesome" Her sister asked once more

"Wait that was their debut" She asked sounding so surprised

"Yes Kim it was" Her best friend replied as she mentally faced palm herself

"Oh okay wait what were we talking about again?" She asked

Both her sister and her best friend faced palmed themselves.

"Whatever so how was it EunHee" Her sister turned towards her best friend completely ignoring her question a moment ago

"It was great it was so perfect you should have seen them Eionnie their supper handsome especially in person" Her best friends squealed

"I'm going now" She excused herself

"You're such a kill joy you know that right." Her sister said

"Yeah I know that Eionnie you've told me that like millions of times already I think I got the memo already EunHee come one I'll give you a ride" She said

"ArrasoannyeongEionnie ah" Her best friend waved goodbye to her sister

"Annyeong Eun Hee and make sure to tell me every detail once we see each other again okay" Her sister said

"Deh"

'Oh would you just come already." She said as she dragged her best friend out the house and into her car

"KJ" Her best friend whispered

"Heard you the next time you want to whisper something bad about me whisper it in a very, very low voice so I wouldn't hear it okay" She said notice the sarcasm

"Ch~"

They got to the hospital and went their separate ways. Like any ordinary day the day passed by very slowly for her till night came she packed her things and texted her best friend is she wanted a ride back home. She headed to the parking lot she got in her car and waited for her best friend.

"Took you long enough," She said as her best friend got in her car

"Sorry"

"Eionnie just texted me she needs some things for the wedding and she wants me to buy some off it is it okay" She asked

"Yeah sure no problem"

They went to the nearest mall and got everything they needed. After shopping for her sister's wedding the two girls got back to the car and drove off.

"Lilly watch out" Her best friend yelled

She quickly hit the brakes and got out of the car.

"I am so sorry are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine miss you didn't hit me at all" He replied

"I'm really sorry I didn't see you coming" She apologized once more

"Its fine miss really I'm okay" He assured her

"Baekhyun" A tall boy came running towards our direction

"Hyung" Another tall boy came

"Baekhyun ah gweenchana" A guy with a long bangs asked

"Ah deh gweenchana hyung" He replied to the boy

"I'm really sorry are you sure you're okay because I can take you to the hospital right now" She said

"I'm really fine miss no need to worry" He assured her once more

"Are you sure you okay Baekhyun oppa" Her best friend asked the boy

"Eh you know him" She asked

"You don't know us" The boys asked with shocked looks on their faces

"Sorry about her she's a very lifeless person so she doesn't know who you guys are even though she was at your concert last night hehe" Her best friend said

"Haha sorry I'm as life as a dead coral can get" She said scratching the back of her neck

"Wow where do you live" The tall boy who was the first one to come over asked

"Haha pretty much under the sea" She joked

"Wow so you must be neighbors little mermaid" A boy with really puffy cheeks said

"Ahaha I think she meant is metaphorically hyung" A boy with huge eyes said

"Are you sure you're really okay because I can take you to the hospital right now" I asked the boy again

"Yes miss I am really I am no harm done." He said

"Well okay then if you say so" She said

"Drive safe" A boy with a Blackish brownish hair said

"Thanks" I said

The group went on their separate ways the two girls got back in the car and drove home while the boys went on home as well.

"How forgetful can you get you didn't even remember their faces," her best friends said

"For my defense too many bright lights" She said

"That doesn't change the fact that you almost run over Baekhyunoppa"

"Hey I said I was sorry and he said he was fine"

"You know if the whole fandom knew about this you'd be dead by now"

"What why"

"Duh you almost run over their beloved Baekhyun oppa and they will never forgive someone who almost killed their precious Baekhyun oppa"

"Wow what's wrong with people now a day's"

"What you got a problem with our fan club"

"Your fan club" She looked at her best friend with the most weirded out look

"Yes our fan club" Her best friend said

"Yeah, yeah whatever" She said rolling her eyes

After half an hour of travel the two girls finally reached their destination, the two got out of the car and carried all the groceries.

"Were here" She yelled out

"Oh you're here thanks for getting those" Her future brother in law said as he took the grocery bags of the girls hands

"No problem Oppa" She replied

"Oh you guys are here" Her sister said while walking down the stairs

"Deh" She replied

"Let's eat dinner" Her sister said

"Oh" She said

"EunHeeare you staying over tonight" Her sister asked

"Anyioeionnie I have some things to take care of I'll be going now" Her best friend replied and bowed in respect

"Stay over for dinner" She said

"Anyio I'm fine besides my dongsae must be waiting for me" Her best friend replied

"You sure" She asked

"I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow EunHee take care"

"I will"

-oOo-

"Baekhyun ah are you sure you're okay"

"I'm fine Lay hyung I was just worried about that girl she seem really panicked"

"She'll be fine don't worry"

"Good night hyung"

"Good night dongsae"

-oOo-

"YOU DID WHAT?" Her sister yelled

"I didn't mean to do it I didn't see him" She defended

"They just debuted and your already planning to kill Baekhyun" Her sister reacted violently

"What part of 'I didn't mean to it I didn't see him' do you not understand eionnie" She darted back

"You need an Ophtha" Her sister said

"My eye sight is just fine thank you very much" She said

"No, no it's not"

"Good night eionnie"

"Choi Kim Lilly don't you dare walk away from me come back here right now" Her sister shouted in the hallway

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT NAME" She shouted and slammed her door shut

"Kim" Her sister whispered

"I told her never to call me that name ever again is that so hard" She tossed away all her pillows and everything she could hold in her hands

Flashback

Dialing Oppa

'Jagiya wae'

'What do you mean wae oppa where are you'

'Jagiya look I know it's our anniversary today but I'm sorry I didn't know we have training today I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow'

'Promise'

'Promise'

'Arasso oppa tae care okay'

The following day

Dialing Oppa

'Oppa ah where are you I'm here already'

'Oh Jagiya miyan we got called in again'

'Anyio gweenchan I understand'

'I promise you I'll make it up to you n your birthday'

'Arasso oppa whithing'

'Deh gomawo Jagi'

She walked back home wondering when will her boyfriend ever have time for her. Since he entered that company he never has time for her any more don't get her wrong of course she understands that, that is her boyfriend's dream but still can you blame the girl if she got hurt. A week passed and then came her birthday.

"He'll be there don't worry" Her sister reassured her

"I know he will be" She replied with a smile bid her sister her goodbye and went out the house

She was waiting for him to come so she decided to give him a call to ask where he was already, she took out her phone scanned through her contacts and found the certain number she was looking for.

Dialing Oppa

'Oppa ah'

'Miyan jagiya I can't come today either'

'Where are you'

'I was on my way there when we got called in again I'm really sorry I know this is a very important day for you and I'm not there for you'

'Mm its fine I understand'

'I'm really sorry jagi'

'Anyio this is your dream oppa and I'll support you no matter what'

'Gomawo jagiya'

'Mm'

'I have to hang up now annyeong'

Of course, she would understand she loves him, of course, she would not get mad at him for ditching her during her birthday, she'll just go home then. She was walking out the mall when she spotted a familiar figure she was about to call out to him when a girl approached him and hugged him she saw how he kissed the girl and how the two figures walked to the opposite direction with entwined hands. She didn't know why but her feet started to walk on its own it's like It had a mind of its own. Unknowingly she followed the two she ended up in front of a familiar restaurant, yes indeed it was the place where they're first date took place. She stiffened and for a very long time she just stood there outside the restaurant she didn't go in she just stood there watching her boyfriend spend his day with another girl on her birthday. After the two finished eating they both walked out the restaurant that's when her boyfriend noticed her standing there looking at him.

"Lilly" He said walking up to her

"Do you know her Oppa" The other girl asked

"She's one of my friend and classmate Jagiya" He explained to the other girl

"Oh, hello it's nice to meet you I'm Oppa's girlfriend Taeyeon" She introduced herself politely

"Hi I'm Lilly" She said

"Come one Jagiya" He said

"Oh okay it was nice meeting you Lilly" The other girl said and the two left

"Wae" She asked no one

"Why did he do that to me" She asked once more as her tears begun to fall

She walked home broken why did he do that to me was the question that kept playing in her mind. Luck was not on her side today as the rain started to pour out and she got drenched with rain.

"What happened to you you're soaking wet." Her sister asked as she ran towards her

"I'm fine I'm going upstairs I'm already full you can eat dinner without me" She replied

"Lilly" Her sister called out worriedly

"Oh and one more thing Please never call me that name ever again" She said as she went up and closed her door

That very day not only did she shut her room door close, but also the doorway of her heart was shut along with it. She begun to build up a wall that others can never climb, she shut herself up, she distanced herself away from others, and she never trusted others ever again.

End of Flashback

"Kim please open the door" Her sister called out

"Go away leave me alone" She yelled

"Look I'm sorry" Her sister said

"Yeah he tried saying that to" She said

"Please open the door" Her sister said

"Happy" She said as she opened her door

"I'm sorry I said that I just got a little carried away" Her sister said

"So"

"Kim please you know you can trust me" Her sister pleased

"I can never trust anyone" She said

"I'm your sister!" Her sister said

"That doesn't mean that your exempted from the others your also a human being" She defended

"Please stop building up that wall I want to help" Her sister said

"I'm not going to stop what's the use of starting something you won't finish" She said

"This is not helping you" Her sister said

"I don't need anybody's help I'm fine on my own" She said slamming the door shut once more

"If you ever want someone to talk to I'm here for you" Her sister said and left

"Everybody says that then ends up living me behind" She whispered into the air

-oOo-

"Baek are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine Yeol I was just thinking"

"About"

"Nothing what were you saying?"

"Okay I said we are on in 15."

"Oh okay I'll be right there"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I am"

"Okay then"


End file.
